


The old pond and a frog

by Nami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: Noctis and Gladio go fishing together.





	The old pond and a frog

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by catlady1986 @ tumblr 
> 
> Written for the cutest sunshine around, Agi (aginanaomi @ tumblr). She prompted me to write about Noctis and Gladio fishing together. This has less of Gladio fishing, but more Gladnoct feels than I firstly planned so... it’s not a bad deal? It’s short, though.
> 
> The title was inspired by haiku _“The old pond”_ by Matsu Basho.

**The old pond and a frog**

 

The line had been still for at least an hour. At the beginning, it had moved gently a few times but Noctis wasn’t sure if it was because of the wind or a fish. He had time though; when it came to fishing there was no person more patient than Noctis. He stood tall, his gaze fixed on the place where the sinker was hiding beneath the water surface. With the sun moving up on the sky more and more with every passing minute, he would need sunglasses soon, but for now he wasn’t going to move from his spot.

The pond was small, smaller than the classrooms back in high school, surrounded by tall trees with thick leaves which gleamed bright green colours in the sunlight, and by lush bushes almost hiding the path towards the pond. The sweet smell of small red berries growing on those bushes was making Noctis want to show them to Iggy.

Normally, chances of catching fish in such small ponds were dim, but this one was connected with the nearby river and Noctis had managed to see a few in the pond while he and Gladio had been preparing to fish. There was even a wooden platform to fish from and Noctis had found a Marlboro sinker lure which meant that it was possible to fish there.

Noctis closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the quiet murmurs of nature around him. It was early in the morning, much more than usual Noctis is used to waking up, and birds were slowly awakening, their chirping echoing through the branches. It was hard not to whistle and see if any bird would respond to the sound. Somewhere at Noctis’ left were a group of frogs; he guessed there were at least three of them, their heavy croaking carrying on from the water. From time to time Noctis tried to see them but the tall grass growing around the pond was making it impossible.

A quiet rustling of a turned page made Noctis open his eyes. He turned his head lightly left to where Gladio was sitting with crossed legs, holding the fishing rod with one hand. There was a book laying on his laps and he seemed to be more interested in it than in fishing.

Noctis’ lips twitched slightly.

Gladio had told him yesterday, after supper, about the pond he had found earlier. They had completed a few successful hunts in record time and they had decided to take a day off to rest. Ignis had already claimed to try cooking a new recipe, Prompto had decided that his machinery needed a “ _good, old polishing_ ”, and Noctis had never before turned down an invitation to go fishing and he was never going to do so. Not to mention Gladio had often been expressing his desire to fish. His Shield would have to come with him anyway so Noctis had proposed they would fish together.

Standing together on the small platform had been uncomfortable and Gladio had decided quickly to sit down, making room for Noctis' arms to stretch. Gladio’s arm was brushing Noctis’ thigh from time to time, but other than that he wasn’t doing anything else, letting Noctis fish in peace. They had started fishing about two hours ago and it had taken Gladio over half an hour before he took out a book with a yellow cover; Noctis faintly remembered seeing it once on Clarus’ desk. Noctis himself lasted three hours the first time he had gone fishing and he had been 8 years old then while Gladio had capitulated so quickly.

 _Wuss_.

Well, not exactly capitulated. Noctis could see how every now and then Gladio’s sharp eyes went to check if the water was moving near his line. His rod was held without moving too. Gladio’s shoulders were tense and Noctis knew it was a sign that he _was_ , in fact, paying attention to their surroundings and was being prepared to move at any moment.

Whether to catch a fish or fight an enemy was hard to say.

Another page turned. Noctis’ gaze lingered on Gladio’s big hand, his thick fingers – were there exercises to make muscle on fingers bigger? – and then went up, sliding through the dark ink on Gladio’s arms to his shoulders, barely covered by the dark top Gladio seemed to love. Gladio’s head was lowered, but Noctis could see his lips were parted slightly, how he licked them from time to time.

It occurred to Noctis that he was staring at his Shield for a few minutes now instead of looking at the pond. He couldn’t help himself though. There was something peaceful in watching someone as big as Gladio, who was capturing people’s attention by merely walking into a room, sitting unmoving by the pond, quiet, immersed in a book.

When was the last time the two of them could be alone like this? Since the beginning of their trip, Iggy or Prompto had been always close. It hadn’t been like that in Insomnia where Noctis had been spending a few hours a week with Gladio alone, be it in the training room or at Noctis’ apartment. Suddenly, Noctis realized that he missed just being with Gladio like this. How many times had they sat together in silence, spread on Noctis’ couch, watching movies, playing on their phones or doing some paperwork?

Gladio must have felt he was being observed, because he raised his head sharply, his eyes narrowed. He tensed, like a beast preparing to attack, muscles in his shoulders moving before he realized that Noctis was looking at him and Gladio’s alerted expression changed into a curious one.

“Something wrong, princess?” he asked quietly, probably not to scare the fishes off.

Noctis only rolled his eyes at the nickname. It wasn’t bothering him per see, but pretending that it was, was a part of the whole thing.

“You remember you are supposed to fish?” Noctis asked teasingly, pointing with this chin at the book on Gladio’s lap. “Or are you giving up?”

Gladio smirked, not rising to take the bait.

“Some of us can do a few things at once, princess,” he said back, his smile mocking, but his voice was cheerful enough for Noct to know that Gladio was only joking.

“Don’t come to me when you lose your rod.” Noctis shrugged, checking his own line. He remembered how once, when he had been starting to fish, he had gotten too unfocused and a fish suddenly biting the lure had managed to pull the rod out of his hand.

Still... Noctis’ gaze moved for a moment to Gladio’s muscular arm holding the rod and then to the pond.

It didn’t look like there were any big fish capable of doing the same thing to Gladio.

“Don’t cry when _I_ catch a bigger one.”

Noctis smiled to himself. Of course Gladio had to have the last word.

Rapid movement near the lure made Noctis straighten in attention. He heard the thud of a book being put down, Gladio’s shoulder pressed against his thigh – apparently the Shield _was_ interested in fishing after all. Noctis gripped his rod tighter yet after a full minute of tense waiting, the fish swam away. Gladio cursed quietly under his breath.

“Maybe you should change the lure?” he proposed, his shoulder pressing harder. Somehow, it wasn’t uncomfortable. “You have the Marlboro, right?”

Noctis nodded. It had been the lure he found nearby after all and he had thought the fish would like it. Should he try the Floating Eye? Fish from the river seemed to like it...

With a sigh, Noctis pulled the rod back and reached into the Armiger for more lures. Wasting hours trying to catch fish because of a wrong lure was part and parcel of fishing in unknown places. It felt much better too, when Noctis managed to use a correct lure in a new spot.

Only after Gladio’s arm slid around Noctis’ hips and pulled him more towards himself, that he realized how much he was leaning against Gladio’s shoulder, taking weight from his bad knee. Now, Gladio was making him practically _sit_ on his shoulder. Noctis’ cheeks grew hotter.

“What are you doing?” he asked, feeling awkward. His hips were burning in places where Gladio touched him.

“You’ve been standing for too long.” Gladio shrugged, making Noctis bounce lightly. Gladio chuckled at that and Noctis looked at him with anger masking embarrassment. “I thought your back and leg would be better this way,” Gladio admitted, not turning his face away from Noctis. He looked somewhat embarrassed too, much to Noctis’ satisfaction. “I’m your Shield so let me support you,” he added after a pause.

If it was possible, Noctis’ cheeks became even more red. Something in his stomach squeezed pleasantly and not for the first time he wondered just how closely his Shield observed him.

Not for the first time he realized that he didn’t exactly mind it either.

“You don’t have to, you know?” Noctis mumbled, trying to hook a new lure on the line. His hands were shaking gently. “You’ll tire your shoulder.”

“Have more faith in my strength, Noctis.”

At that Noctis turned his head to look at Gladio again, surprised. That didn’t sound like Gladio’s usual teasing answer.

Gladio wasn’t looking at him but at the water, his face serious. Noctis could see how he worked his jaw as if looking for words, and he waited, wondering what his Shield was planning to say, the fishing rod in his hands completely forgotten.

When Gladio looked at him, his eyes were burning with strength. He looked determined like he had just came to some decision and was ready to say it.

“Have more faith in my strength, Noctis,” he repeated and now Noctis was sure Gladio wasn’t referring to sitting on his shoulder. Gladio laid his hand gently on Noctis’ knee and when Noctis didn’t brush it off, he squeezed it. Noctis barely noticed it, too focused on Gladio’s face and on what he was saying. “Use it when you need it and let me use it when I see that you need it.” Gladio gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “I know we don’t always agree but I’m here for you, Noct. I will do everything in my power for you.”

Noctis’ breath hitched in his throat. Did Gladio think he didn’t know about it already, as if the scars on Gladio’s face weren’t the biggest proof of that? He had fought with a demigod for him.

But maybe... Desperately, Noctis searched Gladio’s face. There was something different about him; his jaw was tightened as if he was angry, but his shoulders were slumped a little and his hand curled up into a fist. For a moment Noctis thought he saw him shaking.

Was Gladio afraid?

Maybe not afraid but he definitely looked different than always; there was something... _vulnerable_ lurking below the surface of Gladio’s determined expression. With a pang of guilt Noctis realized that he hadn’t really thought about the fact that Gladio needed a kind word from time to time too. It was easy to forget about it. Gladio took pride in his duty, he didn’t hide the fact that he would die for Noct. Yet, the last four days they barely spoken between hunts and Noctis had performed a few very risky stunts. Did they make Gladio think he wasn’t trusting Gladio completely?

Slowly, Noctis’ squeezed Gladio’s palm still resting on his knee.

“You know I believe in you,” he said quietly, forcing himself to look straight into Gladio’s amber eyes, looking so soft in the morning’s light. Noctis was never comfortable with talking about feelings, yet he knew it was important to Gladio. “Don’t ever doubt that, Gladio.” Gladio’s hand was warm under Noctis’ and suddenly he never wanted to let go of it. “The King is only as strong as his Shield is.”

For a moment Gladio didn’t make a move, his face unreadable, but then he smiled and squeezed Noctis’ hand in return, his big fingers almost completely covering Noctis’ palm.

“Then I’ll make sure you’ll be the strongest, Noct,” Gladio vowed, his voice oddly emotional, his eyes looking at Noctis with kindness that Noctis knew he didn’t have a luxury to indulge himself in. They had Niflheim on their backs, a prophecy to understand, and there was also that parody of a marriage with Luna...

Yet, despite knowing that he shouldn’t really do it, Noctis didn’t take back his hand even when Gladio tried to move his own, keeping Gladio’s hand in place. With fast beating heart, Noctis cast the line into the water, waiting for what Gladio would do, his eyes trained on the pond. Would Gladio back away?

Instead of fighting him, Gladio only leaned his head right, resting it on Noctis’ thigh. Noctis released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Gladio chuckled quietly at that, burrowing his face into the other’s flesh, but Noctis didn’t feel like reacting for it in any way. He felt light, lighter than in the weeks since Insomnia fell and maybe even before that.

There would be more time to think about the feelings Gladio was awakening in him later, Noctis decided. For now, he wanted the day to pass like this: he, half standing and half sitting on Gladio’s shoulder, their fingers entwined, Gladio’s head a comfortable weight on his leg, loud sounds of frogs and birds surrounding them. In this little spot, hid from the view by trees and bushes, Noctis would imagine that they would never have to go back to the haven, that they would stay there forever being just Noctis and Gladio.

The line sinks into the water and the rod in Noctis’ hand starts being pulled.

“Look how the master does it,” Noctis joked, his hand gripping the rod tight.

Gladio snorted.

“First catch it, princess.”

Reluctantly, Noctis let go of Gladio’s hand – he needed both hands to catch a fish – but then Gladio wrapped his arm around Noctis’ legs, hugging him close and, honestly, that was as great as holding hands.

Although, none of them said anything when Noctis brought Gladio’s hand back into his own after successfully landing the fish.

Maybe next time, Noctis thought, another blush painting his face, he would sit between Gladio’s legs, leaning back against him, with Gladio’s and his hands holding the fishing rod together.

_That would be nice._

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :)
> 
> I have a tumblr if you want to talk about Gladnoct, FFXV in general or just anything else: [fireyfire](http://firebyfire.tumblr.com). I take commissions and prompts :3


End file.
